


Shit Gets Real

by Val_Creative



Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [6]
Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, Bugs & Insects, Canon - Movie, Demonic Possession, During Canon, Explicit Language, F/F, Gore, Goretober, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Murder, Revenge, Romantic Friendship, Seduction, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Needy gets a unexpected visit from Jennifer after brutalizing Low Shoulder to death in their fancy hotel room.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949473
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Shit Gets Real

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure I could do this but it happened. I am so glad I got to write this. 💖✨✨ This movie is terrible and wonderful, and Needy killing Low Shoulder at the end is brilliant. Really hope y'all like this! Any comments/thoughts appreciated!

*

Devil's Kettle sounds like a hellhole.

Needy can admit that. She hated growing up in a no-nothing town in the middle of _nothing_ and _nowhere_. But saying that Devil's Kettle was a place brimming with great and unspeakable evil was for if you were a hormonal teenager with no real problems…

To Needy, everything was pretty cool until Low Shoulder _set shit on fire._

Until Jennifer died.

The camcorder in the bassist's hand smashes under the weight of Needy's foot. His finger bones included. Needy doesn't need evidence of what happened. She kicks aside a leathered guitar case, munching silently on a french fry and scratching her ass.

Everything's dripping in _blood_ —the roses, the candy green apples and silverware. White wine bottles. Shards of glass all over the carpet. Gold rings. Chas's black half moon tattoo. Mick's fur jacket. The plates of cigarette butts and half-eaten meatballs. Nikolai Wolf, sprawled out against the hotel window, his dark eyes bulged. Needy's entire face. It's so much _fucking_ blood.

Needy plops down on a king-sized bed, staring listlessly ahead.

"What's up, Vagisil?" she whispers.

The air feels like it's pulsating with heaviness. Thickening and darkening. Needy wonders why it reassures her.

"Where's it at, Monostat?" Jennifer chirps, nudging aside Dirk's legs as he slumps to the red-puddled carpet. He's already dead. They all are. That's why Needy had to be here— _revenge_. It was defiling Jennifer, and for hurting her and for Jennifer she loved.

This shouldn't be possible. Needy knifed her in the tit with a box-cutter.

She watched her die.

_For real._

"You seem different, Needy."

Needy scoffs in amusement, looking down to her bloodied hands and turning them.

She hasn't washed them yet. It's only been eight minutes since Nikolai Wolf's heart stopped.

"Killing a bunch of asshole wannabe-indie singers will do that."

"I like you like this." Jennifer perches at the other end of the bed, giggling and leering playfully. "Now we have stuff in common."

She doesn't want to talk to her. Jennifer's _dead_. Even when she was alive, Needy knew Jennifer was dead. Even so, Needy peers towards her, catching the gold-glint of the BFF necklace slung around Jennifer's neck. The one Needy ripped off.

Needy inspects the dark stain over Jennifer's torn, mauve nightshirt. "You're not healed?"

Jennifer's teeth nibble over her dead, gray lip. She's looking at Needy like when Jennifer looks at her Fall Out Boy posters. Or a college football quarterback. Or extra salty french fries that Jennifer knows she can't have while dieting.

In general, Jennifer looks like _shit_ to Needy. Her skin unmoisturized. Jennifer's long, dark hair brittle.

She reeks like a fresh corpse.

Like Nikolai Wolf.

Needy ignores this, poking a finger into the hole and lurching back when she feels movement.

"What the hell was that?"

"I dunno," Jennifer says in that dumb girlish tone. Jenniferspeak. She gazes down to her chest, pouting. "Get it out. It hurts."

"For fuck's sake," Needy groans.

She reaches for tweezers half-covered in glass and M&Ms. Blood-caked M&Ms.

Needy realizes she's thinking a lot about blood.

Maybe it's the demon-bite from Jennifer… or _maybe_ it's because Needy just straight up murdered four guys and a keyboardist…

Needy helps her ruck off the nightshirt. The wounds she gave Jennifer didn't close up. Her X a shiny, swollen red. A meaty and unprocessed quality like the grocery store beef. Jennifer's tit has a wound-flap that Needy gently holds open with the tweezers.

She nearly gags, clapping her free hand to her mouth.

"It's _maggots_ , Jen."

"Ew," Jennifer monotones. She seems unimpressed.

"This is absolutely disgusting." Needy holds her breath dramatically, prying out two of the slimy, translucent maggots from Jennifer's body. She shrieks, flailing, when a third maggot lands on Needy's knee. " _WHY_ am I helping you?! You're _EVIL!!!"_

"Because what else are you gonna do on a Friday night? Not get laid?"

Needy glares. "You can find someone else to do this then," she blurts out, hating Jennifer's lovely, evil grin. "Seduce the janitor."

"It was a joke. Chill out, Lesnicki." Jennifer, bare-breasted and beautiful despite how sickly her complexion appears, sighs. How dead she appears. Everything's dead around them. "You're my BFF. Like B-F- _forever_ forever. I'll owe you."

"Fine," Needy mumbles. "Give me Jennifer back."

Jennifer's grin shifts into a horrifically wide quality. She dips her forefinger purposely into the crimson gore.

"I am me, silly…" Jennifer touches across Needy's cheek gleefully, sketching a pentagram. A very crooked one. "And you're _you_ …"

Needy can't tell her no. She's never been able to.

Her bloody finger glosses Needy's mouth. Needy sips on the tip, licking and moaning and opening up herself for more of Jennifer's fingers invading her. Dragging over the roof of Needy's palate and her molars and her tongue.

(Maybe they're both demons now.)

"Want me to fingerblast you?" Jennifer says this like a purr.

"God, _don't_ …" Needy mumbles, wrapping Jennifer's saliva-slick fingers in hers. _"Don't ever say that again…"_

*

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 prompt(s): **Free Use ("Sexual Tension")**  
>  Whumptober 2020 prompt(s): **"Get It Out"**  
>  Goretober 2020 prompt(s): **Insects**


End file.
